Unlikely Loving
by caseycobb01
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet in a nightclub will sparks fly or will pasts haunt them both Rated M just in case
1. First Meeting

Unlikely Loving

Plz Read and Rewiew I'm not a very good writer but i do try plz give me any ideas of tips which wil make my writing better.  
Thank You

**Chapter 1-Santana's P.O.V**  
**It's Friday night Puck and Quinn dragged me to the new nightclub 'Pierce's' quite a stupid name if you ask me but not going to complain you can always find a party in this place.**  
**For the first time I think i've fallen for someone before even meeting them i know your thinking Santana Lopez doesn't fall in love with anyone or thing except breadstixs but this**  
**bitch definitely has. It's a Blonde she's hot and the way her body moves on the dancefloor is magical but jut imagine what she would be like in bed. OKAY! bit too fast thinking **  
**i know but it's worth a try.**  
**" Yo! Bartender give a double shot of Vodka" i said he eyed me up and down,**  
**" ID please afraid I can't serve you without proof of age" he said that's when my famous SNIX came out and got all up in his grill.**  
**" You listen here you little munchkin I'm 22 not 12 you want ID here"**  
** I said shoving it in his face he soon brought me the shot and i downed it within 2 seconds, thats when I made **  
**my move. Puck saw where i was heading and backed of letting me work my magic as I was hoping more than anything woud work on this one girl.**

**I approached her getting nervous, very nervous acctuley, I reached out, grabbed her hips and pulled her into me, grinding into her she must of liked it cause she turned around **  
**and stuck her hand out **  
**" Brittany S. Pierce" Oh crap Pierce she must of owned or been a relative of the owner now i started thinking Pierce wasn't that stupid after all.**  
**" Santana, Santana Lopez" I shook her hand I could sense she was nervous but it's not like i wasn't either i mean she was a goddess the way her hair flowed just beneath her shoulders**  
**and those eyes GOD! they could cause you to have an orgasm right there then she spoke the words i definitely wanted to hear,**  
**" How bout we go somewhere quieter my room is just upstairs because i own this nightclub?" I gulped and just nodded words being unable to leave my mouth she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.**

**Brittanys P.O.V**  
**OMG OMG she is beautiful but i don't wanna rush things , I saw her text someone on her phone so she explained that she was just telling her friends she'd meet them tomorrow because**  
**she's already with a beauty now at that i blushed I didn't know anything about this girl but yet felt like i'd known her for years.**  
**" Would you like a drink i've got red or white wine" I asked it was the only thing i could think of at the moment,**  
**" I'd love one thank you Brittany" Santana said then smiled, my legs felt weak that smile have you ever felt so attracted to someone like that cause its the best feeling in the world."Why don't you check over there in that cupboard theres a few movies pick one out if you like or we could just sit and chat if you wanted to" I smiled at her letting her know she was welcome.**  
**"I think we should just sit and chat I'd like to get to know you better" I smiled handed her a drink and we sat facing each other legs crossed waiting for one another to speak then she finally**  
**did. **  
**"Brittany you seem cool do you own the club or is it a relatives" she seemed really interested which made me smile so I decided to tell her everything i could,**  
**"Well i own it now but didn't a few week back I just Graduated college with a dance major so decided to take over the family business but i also own a dance studio just down the road, what about you**  
**Santana tell me something about yourself" I said as i drunk some of my wine.**  
**"Well Im 22 studying Law and Music, Im Single" she winked " and im a lesbian so yes you have a chance" we both giggled and fell into silence." OH my is that the time I might as well get going but before i leave erm can i have your number Brittany" she asked trying her best to hide a smile that was sweeping across her lips, I smirked she really**  
**was nervous not like i was going to bite or anything.**  
**" Santana i have a guest room, stay the night and yes u can have my number why would i say no to such a beauty" now it was her time to blush.**  
**"Are you sure i dont want to intrude or anything and i dont have any pj's on me" she rambled on so i walked up to her and pressed my fingers to her lips she froze, i giggled**  
**"You arnt intruding i promise and i will lend you some of my old pjs here" i said handing her a pair she smiled and thanked me before walking into the guest room. About 10 minutes passed then she walked into my living**  
**room wished me good night and i kissed her on the cheek she mumbled something that i didnt quite make out but you could tell she was happy with that massiv grin planted on her face.**

**For a reason i couldnt wait till the next morning and as soon as i drifted of i dreamt of Santana.**

* * *

**The next morning i woke up to an enchanting smell of Pancakes and Bacon then i heard the most angelic voice singing from the kitchen.**  
**_Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez haya sido la mía._**** It was Santana. I leant againts the door frame just watching she was beautiful. I'm falling for her and i'm falling fast.**  
**" BRITT erm yh erm Hi didnt see you there" she rambled and i giggled "Pancakes" she asked i nodded and sat at the table.**

**A few hours past we were sat watching The Vampire Diaries a show she really liked then she spoke up,**  
**"are u doing anything today" she said a little quiet but i heard.**  
**"Nope what u got in mind" She blushed a very dark shade of red,**  
**"I'd like to take you on a date a proper one somewhere nice only if you'll let me i mean your beautiful and sweet and deserved to be" she rambled on so i interrupted her by crashing my lips onto hers she **  
**froze but then kissed back with as much passion i pulled away and rested my head on hers she smiled,**  
**"Take that as a yes" she giggled and i nodded she kissed me again, hopefully later that day I would have the best date of my entire life.**

* * *

**It's 3 hours later and she will be here in 10 minutes i am really nervous and have no idea why OMFG! she is early i walk up to my door and open it and my jaw drops she is wearing a skin tight black dress her hair  
curled at the tip she smiled so i smiled back,  
" you look beautiful Santana absolutley stunning" she blushed then leant over and kissed me i smiled into the kiss and heard her whisper  
" Dont look so bad yourself Pierce" I laughed then she grabbed my hand and took me outside to where a black and white limo was waiting.  
"I want this to be speacil so all we are gunna do is Drive round New York drinking and eating while getting to know each other" I smiled i could tell she was nervous so i calmed her.  
" You are amazing"  
" I really like you Britt i may have only known you for awhile but i wanna be as close to you as i can even if i takes time but please give me a chance because i can be a bitch sometimes"  
"I really like you too of course i will give you a chance id really like that" I kissed her cheek. THIS WAS TRUELY GOING TO BE THE BEST NIGHT !**

**Plz review and spanish translations**

**_Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez haya sido la mía._****-You are the best thing that's ever been mine**


	2. Finn Hudson How dare u

Chapter 2

**Brittanys P.O.V**  
**I woke up in a strange place this morning to only realise what happened the night before me and Santana spent the night laughing then she offered me to stay at her house for the night**  
**so i agreed. When we arrived we went straight to bed and fell asleep instantley so I decided i had better go down stairs only to be meet Santana and two other sat on the couch.**  
**"Hey Brittany this is Puck and Quinn my friends they was with me the other night" she smiled so i smiled back i could see both Puck and Quinn checking me out which must of meant Quinn**  
**was a lesbein aswell as Santana.**  
**"Hey nice to meet you" I said as i sat next to Santana she gave me a wink and handed me a cup off coffee so i just thanked her. Then finally Puck spoke up,**  
**"Hey Britt-Britt you got a boyfriend cause thats one fine ass you got there" he winked i just laughed and replied with the smartest reply i could,**  
**"Puck I dont have a boyfriend and you will only be seeing this fine sexy ass in your dreams" i stood up and smacked my own ass soon to be followed by Santana hitting it, then she spoke while**  
**pulling me down onto her lap.**  
**"Plus my friends Britts is mine so Puck back of you too Quinn don't think i didn't see you eyeing my women up what would Frodo think if i told her?"**  
**"Frodo?" I asked Santana and Puck giggled.**  
**"Frodo is Quinn's girlfriend her names Rachel but i call her frodo because she can speak forever" Santana said dragging the last word. Quinn shot a glare at Santana which caused her to burst into laughter Quinn really wasn't good at glaring i excused myself to get change, Santana agreed to let me borrow some of her clothes. **  
**Awhile after i returned in Short Body Shorts and a tanktop, Quinn, Puck and Santana all stared at me with there goggley eyes.**  
**" You!" said Puck**  
**"Look!" Quinn said very quickly after**  
**"Absolutley breathtaking" Santana said now that made me blush she made her way over to me and placed her hand on my cheek, i leant into the touch as she slowly leaned forward, are lips connected then we heard a wolf-whistle for Quinn and Puck shouting im so turned on right now. Santana had asked me to be her girlfriend the night before it was nothing romantic but i still said yes.**  
**"Britt were of to meet Finn Hudson later if you would like to join!" My ears pricked up as soon as Santana said this,**  
**" Erm i have to go Bye" i started walking towards the door.**  
**" WAIT! did i do something wrong!" Santana asked obvioulsy paniking inside.**  
**"No no its just- remember the night we met i told you some guys only want you for sex then they leave?" I said**  
**" Yh" Her Quinn and Puck looked confused.**  
**"Ill message u or call later Bye" I practically ran to my car and drove as fast as i could.**

**Santana sat staring at the door thinking what Brittany could of meant then it clicked**  
**"QUINN,PUCK GET YA STUFF WERE OF TO SEE HUDSON!" A very angry latina shouted already making her way to the car.**

* * *

**Santana banged on the door so loud it would wake the whole neighbourhood then Finn answered the door wearing his cockiest grin.  
"Hey Lespez wats up?" He said Santana really wasnt in the mood.  
"Do you know Brittany Pierce?" She hoped he gave her a truthful answer  
"OH yh we go way back right listen we dated she would never have sex with me so one night she passed out at my party and she looked so damn hot" Puck gently placed his hand on Santana's back to calm her but it really wasn't working!. "then i let my hormones take control and i took advantage then next morning she left me and i havent seen her since" he laughed, Santana clenched her fists.  
"Santana NO!" Quinn shouted as loud as she could.  
" Why so intrested Lespez?" Finn asked then Santana reacted punching him straight in the nose and not stopping till his face was covered in blood and bruises  
" SHE's MY GIRLFRIEND YOU DICK!" Santana shouted with one last kick in the groin.**

**Santana was basically dragged to Brittany's house by Quinn while Puck took Finn to the hospital they reached Brittanys house Quinn knocked on the door as soon as the door opened Santana threw herself at Brittany and cried into her arms."HEY whats up, Quinn what's wrong with her?" Brittany asked getting really worried.  
" We just went to Finns and she found out what happened and ended up putting Finn hospital" Quinn said also shaking  
"OH MY GOD both come on sit" we all came in Quinn went and slept in the guestroom she needed it "Babe, look at me i havent told anyone about Finn and im sorry you found out like this, I love you Santana, I love you"  
"I love you too Britt and im glad i found out it was for the best how bout we get some sleep and have a girly night out tomorrow with me Quinn you and rachel?"  
"Sure thing come on you need rest"**

PLZ review and might add some sexy times if you want next time just let me know through review.


End file.
